Passion Juice and Apple Love
by Ancilla Lunae
Summary: Death gods are denied the same fleshy pleasures that humans enjoy, but the shinigami Ryuk has no need of such things. The way he enjoys his apples and shares his love with them is beyond what any human could understand. Warning: apple smut.


There wasn't much for death gods to do in the craggy wasteland of the shinigami realm. They gambled, they lied, they napped. They whiled away the moments they stole from humans- humans who could have done so much more with their lost minutes than waste it on idle pursuits, as the death gods did.

The shinigami had their fetishes, but were denied the same carnal pleasures that humans enjoyed. But Ryuk didn't need those human pleasures. He had something much more delicious. He had something that melted away the numb boredom that plagued the shinigami. He had his apples. And when he bit into their flesh and took them into his body, and when the sweet juices danced on his tongue, nothing else mattered. Nothing could compare to ripping them apart with his teeth and sucking their life juices into him, letting their energy nourish his body.

Ryuk had been wandering all day, flying over the barren landscape. At last, he came to the place he was looking for: the remains of an ancient apple orchard where he kept his special harem, where the sweetest, juiciest apples in all of the shinigami realm grew. They were waiting for him. They batted their eyelashes shyly, each wondering whom he would choose.

It was a death god's heaven. The trees were gnarled and twisted, as if writhing in agony, their branches clawing at the sky. The apples, all shades of red and green, came in different twisted odd shapes. They lacked the smoothness of the apples of the human realm, but every apple in the shinigami realm had different personalities, different nooks and crannies, twists and turns to explore and play with.

Ryuk was already drooling, and parts of his body tingled with anticipation. He breathed deeply, taking in the orchard's sweet aroma.

Trembling, he approached a tree, and reached out his leathery hands for a misshapen apple that was freckled with green spots. It looked at him bashfully, and made cooing noises as his fingers closed over it. With a sudden jerk, Ryuk snapped it from its branch, and it cried out in pleasure and surprise.

"Oh, Master," it breathed, looking into Ryuk's bulging, hungry eyes. "Master, you have chosen me..." It shivered in longing, yearning for Ryuk's steamy mouth.

Ryuk chuckled low in his throat as he lightly traced the fruit's curves with his claw, letting his finger linger inside its crevices. He opened his mouth widely, baring the sharp knives of his teeth. He brought the fruit up to his lips, and his tongue played at the apple's fragrant flesh.

The apple shivered, vibrating with pleasure as the god's warm, wet, rough tongue rubbed over him. "Oh, Master, you tease," it purred.

"How far... Are you willing to go?" Ryuk whispered hoarsely. He tightened his grip on the apple, letting his claws break through the skin ever-so-slilghtly. The apple could feel itself getting moist. It could feel its fluids dribble against the shinigami's hot, ashy lips. Ryuk pushed it more urgently inside his mouth, and his hard, sharp teeth grazed the apple's shiny skin, leaving a tiny gash. Ryuk let the liquid glisten there on his lips, his own saliva and apple passion juice mingling together.

"Well, how far are you willing to go?" The death god repeated.

The apple sighed with pleasure as the creature's breath caressed its body. "All the way, Master," it replied, its voice gravelly with the edge of excitement.

"You're going to get it," Ryuk chuckled. "You're going to get it real good. I want you inside me."

He ran his claw softly over its belly, starting from the dimple on the bottom, to the stiff stem on the top. He played with the stem, making slow, sensuous circles around its width. The fruit was dripping wet now as Ryuk's fingers invoked cries of pleasure.

He took the fruit's tiny shaft between his thumb and forefinger and rubbed the length up and down. He flicked the tip of the stem with his tongue in quick, playful motions as his fingers picked up momentum, up and down, down and up. His teeth sank deeper and deeper into the apple's skin, penetrating its body where no teeth had ever explored. The fruit weeped with juices of bliss.

"Ooh, Master!" groaned the fruit. Please Master, I want to be inside you! I want to become one with you!"

Ryuk chortled, grinning his Cheshire Cat smile that made the fruit shiver.

And in one quick move, the death god chomped deeply into it. The apple screamed with ecstasy as Ryuk clamped his lips around it, sucking and nibbling at the juicy hole. His tongue wrapped around the fruit, and he greedily lapped at every last bit of flavor that could be found.

"Thank you!" the apple screamed, squirting its sweet nectar everywhere. The velvety warmth of Ryuk's mouth enveloped the fruit, and his teeth went in and out inside it, devouring it into tiny bits. The apple rolled around inside Ryuk's wet orifice, feeling its own juices seep into the shinigami's tongue. The apple was melting inside him, sliding down the folds of his throat, into darkness.

And in one long, juicy, satisfying gulp, Ryuk and the apple were one flesh, one perfect being.


End file.
